The Wild, Wild West
by Crystal Wyvern
Summary: Naruto may have been ready to experience the ninja world, but how will he deal when he faces growing up in a world that's engulfed a nuclear wasteland only known as the Mojave Wasteland. No pairings. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in here.


Authors Note: Well, honestly this is the first time I've ever written a story for... Well anything really. I tend to ramble on a bit while on author's notes, so try to not get too pestered at me. This idea randomly popped in my head, so I thought why not give it a shot. Because I suck at writing romance of any sort, there will be no pairing in this story besides some puns and innuendo's. If you wish, feel free to write some of your idea's down and PM me them. I will consider doing them. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Mojave Desert, Year 2281 Entry 6

The gods must have a cruel sense of humor. But go figure, anyone would think that if they were in the Mojave Wasteland as long as I was. It's been more then twenty years that I've spent in this hell hole, and I haven't even gotten to The Strip. No surprise with how well guarded the NCR and House has that place guarded. In all certainty, I'm glad I'm not in there. It's probably more of a prison filled with gambling, gangs, and hookers than a decent place to live. But hell, that place actually has electricity! Any man would kill for that nowadays. Trying to get some decent caps with those NCR troopers trying to give us that paper shit has been hard. I almost signed up for some courier assignment, but when I saw that little obnoxious demon child above me, and saw who the delivery was for, I decided it would be better of to let that rat have the job instead. Hopefully House will do us all a favor and step on it like the bug the Kyuubi kid is. Even though the Sandaime, in all his great wisdom, says the seal is secure, I know that the Yondaime meant for us to kill the demon. Obviously that demon-lover Sandaime is trying to falsify his will so that the demon can escape unscathed! Well let's see how good the demon feels after I steal his package! My wife said that she had a special surprise for me after I was done. This will be good, I know it!

Bushou Haruno

* * *

"Kanbashii¹!", a short blond haired boy exclaimed while holding a medium sized package, "I can finally do this delivery for those caps!" The kid was wearing a glaring neon orange jumpsuit, and had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This child was Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the Kyuubi no Kistune. Naruto was the scapegoat for much of the Mojave Wastelanders, even though undeserving of such actions. Unknown to many, his father was the fourth mayor of the little town of Konoha. All the mayors were honestly a figure head, and really had no say, as the power hungry council, which comprised of all the rich families, slowly leeched away his political abilities. Hidden in plain sight, the object of their hatred was the son of their most adored leader. His name was Namikaze Minato. The mother, Uzumaki Kushina, randomly appeared in their little town out of no where. Some of the beggars say that they saw her come from some spaceship called Mother Ship Zeta. Whether this was true or false hasn't been proven, but many claim that to be impossible, as no one has even seen anything remotely alien except for the King of the Wasteland that was rumored to have been in the eastern region of the hell known as the War Zone of Washington, D.C. Slowly it was becoming dusk, and with a start Naruto jumped in the air, "Nani²! It's already starting to become dark! I need to get back home, or the Radscorpions and Golden Gecko's will come out to get me! Bushou said so!" Naruto exclaimed loudly into the rapidly dissipating light. Sprinting towards a rusty looking shack, he opened the door so fast that it looked as if he were running from a bijuu itself. Naruto looked at his only belongings, which was a picture of him on the back of his teacher, Iruka, a ripped up couch, a box filled with ice, and a little lamp with foxes running of the shade of it. He flopped down on his bed, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair onto his face. Yelping, Naruto rolled over quickly, only to realize that he jumped directly onto a spring. Positioning himself around the spring, he sighed to himself. "It's not much," Naruto said to himself, "But it's all I have, and as long as I have my friends, I'll get through." Grinning largely, his eyes peeked open. If one were to look closely, they could see the slightest tint of red flickering about his bright crystal blue eyes and a darkening of his whiskers, making them look as more of a tribal tattoo then a birthmark.

* * *

End Author's Note: Yeah, it's pretty short, I know, but this is my first time writing a story, and this is only to set the setting. Please be respectful with any reviews you may have, and feel free to add constructive criticism. Anyways, feel free to suggest things, put in a few pointers, or whatever. The total word count is about 1000. Anyways, this is Wyvern, signing out till next time.

* * *

Vocab

¹: Kanbashii is a word in japanese that means sweet, or cool. Sugoi is more a slang version to say cool, or awesome.

²: Nani is the japanese word for expressing disbelief in something as if it shocked you greatly, such as someone learning a startling news and shouting "What!" loudly. This generally is used if a person wants to express shock, or awe.


End file.
